Dana Tabes
Dana Tabes, more commonly known as Ranger Tabes, or simply Tabes, is a ranger who debuts in her eponymous episode, "Ranger Tabes". Her reappearance in "Creature Mysteries" marks her introduction into the show's main cast as a secondary character Appearance Tabes is quite buxom and physically strong. She has curly, medium-length ginger hair and is always seen wearing her ranger hat. She has large lips, freckles, and appears to have wings along her eyes. She is almost always seen wearing her ranger's uniform (except for in "Citizen Tabes"): a light green polo, moss green jeans with black boots and a tool belt with a golden buckle. She also wears a name tag on her chest. When off duty, she wears a pair of azure sweatpants, a light tan t-shirt with a pine tree pattern in the middle and white slippers. Personality Ranger Tabes is characterized as dramatic, energetic, and talkative. She's an outgoing person who is very dedicated to and passionate about her job. Her childhood dream was becoming a ranger after her mom; more specifically, becoming a ranger and tracking down a mysterious creature (who is actually Charlie) that had saved her from a fall as a child. She was only able to ever catch a small glimpse of the creature. History Childhood One day, Tabes saw a strange silhouette moving over the bushes, so she went to investigate what it was that she had seen. After a failed attempt to catch the supposed creature, she suspects that the creature could not have gone too far. After looking up at a cliff, Tabes again sees the creature that runs once more. In a desperate attempt to catch the creature, Tabes then begins to climb the cliff, but ends up falling. After waking up, Tabes can see the creature's face, although still dizzy thanks to the fall. Preoccupied, the mother of Tabes comes to look for it in the forest, what amazes the creature. After a failed attempt to tell her mother about the creature, Tabes decides to hunt down the mysterious creature to prove she was right and that the creature really exists. Ranger After dedicating years and years of research on the supposed creature, Tabes finally gets a result. And to finally catch the creature she ends up calling The Bears in the ranger station, but they only end up trying to stop her after they realize the creature is actually one of their closest friends, Charlie. After Tabes finds Charlie, she ends up climbing over The Cave where there was a large fire caused by one of her flare signals. After realizing that the fire was spreading rapidly, Tabes tried to get off the roof, but the fire had already spread enough to make a big circle around Tabes, trapping her inside. Then the smoke from the fire made her pass out, thanks to the lack of oxygen. Seeing this, Charlie decides to put his xenophobia aside and manages to rescue Tabes from the fire before she burns to death. After waking up, Tabes remembers seeing the creature, frantically asking The Bears where he is. After The Bears calm her down and reply that there was no creature there, Tabes apologizes to them for letting this obsession of hers to have gone so far. Tabes then tears up the photo of the creature and decides to forget it all. Later, Tabes meets up with Charlie again, but this time, she lets him go out of gratitude for saving her life again. Episode Appearances Season 2 * "Ranger Tabes" (debut) * "Creature Mysteries" * "Christmas Parties" Season 3 * "Poppy Rangers" * "Lunch with Tabes" * "Citizen Tabes" * "Charlie's Halloween Thing" * "Ranger Games" * "Hurricane Hal" * "Beehive" Season 4 * "More Everyone's Tube" * "Bear Squad" * "Rescue Ranger" * "Charlie's Halloween Thing 2" * "Ranger Norm" * "Tabes & Charlie" Shorts * "Bear Stack" Trivia * Ranger Tabes is one of four recurring characters to have a first and last name, the other three being Chloe Park, Rebecca Turnman, and Barry Charles. * Tabes was originally designed with braces. * Her voice actor, Cameron Esposito, once described Tabes as a "feminist park ranger".https://twitter.com/cameronesposito/status/792761360417378304 * In "Creature Mysteries", the first mention and appearance of Tabes' mother can be seen in a photograph on Tabes' desk. * In "Citizen Tabes", it is revealed that her first name is "Dana". * In "Tabes & Charlie", it's the first episode Ranger Tabes teams up with Charlie looking for Kirk. id:Dana Tabes Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Secondary Characters Category:Human Category:Mammals Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Workers Category:Main Characters Category:D